A Wonderful Surprise
by SuckMyFrick
Summary: Well, Im not very good at using this website.. Anyway, Sakura gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki and finds herself confused romantically.


* A/N- Aa, This is my very first story.. It's on QuoteV now too... I'll add more later. Tell me if you have any advice, I'd love to hear it.. Thank you for reading! ^/_\^ *

It was 7 PM and Sakura was walking home from the Village Hidden in the Sand. She didn't quite understand why the Kazekage had requested her so much lately. Truth is, she didn't mind being around the Kazekage. He was attractive, what else could she say? Sure he lost his temper a bit, but so did Sasuke. Sakura had noticed the Kazekage take a liking to her. But it was strictly business. Right? She wouldn't mind maybe settling down one day. Maybe Gaara was the one for her.

" What am I saying?! " She thought to herself. " I love Sasuke. Now that he's back in the village... Him and I are... What exactly are Sasuke and I? " Sasuke was a good "boyfriend", for the most part. He gave her attention, gifts, took her out in public. Yet, something about Sasuke didn't feel right to her. He tried so hard, but she just didn't believe he loved her like she loved him when they were twelve. She saw through everything. In her opinion, he just wanted the fan girls to go away.

While walking she was approached by a blonde with long hair tied in a high pony tail. He wasn't alone, there was a red head. They both stood about a foot taller than her, then she realized... Akatsuki cloaks.

" Well, Well, Well. What a pretty thing we have here, isn't that right Sasori-Danna? "

" Indeed, she'd be a beautiful puppet. " The red head replied.

" Sasori-Danna, Why does Pein-Sama want her? Hmm? "

" I don't know, Deidara. She's a skilled medic I know that much. "

Sakura was scared. She knew she couldn't take them both on, Hell she couldn't even take on Sasori with Granny Chiyo.

" Sasori... You're supposed to be dead... " She said shakily.

" You really think a pink haired princess could kill Sasori Akasuna? " He shot back. She decided she wouldn't show fear.

" Listen Pinocchio, I just want to go home. If you and your butt buddy could move, that'd be great. "

Deidara smirked at the girls comment, Nobody said that to Sasori-Danna and got away with it. He could tell Sasori was getting pissed.

" You little brat! I think I'll add you to my collection, unless of course you're more than a pretty face? "

Sakura put on her brave face. Naruto and Sasuke weren't there to save her this time. She knew this.

' I've got to find a way out... ' she thought. The question was, How does a little pink haired jonin get away from two S-Class criminals? She could see Sasori's puppet now, The other one Deidara disappeared. When she looked up she was stunned to say the least. A dragon.

' Explosives, Naruto warned me about this one. ' she told herself. Sakura was thinking on how to escape when the blonde one threw what looked like a bird down to the ground.

" Katsu! " He yelled.

Luckily she dodged him just in time, With minor cuts on her leg she hid in a bush and masked her chakra.

" Sasori-Danna, I can't find her. She just disappeared! "

" Deidara, you idiot. She's behind that bush. "

Sasori pulled out his Kazekage puppet and aimed a poison sebon rain. Sakura knew she was done. She braced herself for it and with one quick stab to the neck, she fell unconscious.

" Deidara, I've changed my mind, I'm making her a puppet. Grab her and let's go. " Sasori mumbled.

" But Danna, Won't Pein be mad? "

" I don't care what Pein thinks, this is mine. " Sasori said emotionlessly.

Four days later they arrived at the Akatsuki hideout. Deidara had flew them on one of his clay birds.

" Hey fuckers! You assholes are back! " Hidan yelled.

Sasori groaned at the Jashinist. Hidan wasn't a bad guy per-say, he was just loud and obnoxious with that religion of his.

" Hidan, shut up. " The man named Kakuzu said.

" Eat a dick, Kakuzu. Hey, who's pinkie?! She's cute! "

Sasori's eyes traveled to Sakura. Sure, she was attractive to say the least. She was currently knocked out on Deidara's back. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Suddenly, Konan came in, her golden eyes traveling Sasori's body. She finally spoke, " Sasori, Leader wants to see you in his office. " Sasori grunted in response and walked past the blue haired woman.

In Pein's office, Sasori was nervous, although he never showed it.

" I see that you've brought Sakura Haruno here. You have plans on making her a puppet, yes? " Pein's face was solid and expressionless. Sasori looked him in the eye, almost challenging him. " Indeed, I did. Is there a problem... Leader?" He bit out the last part. Pein shifted " I want her alive. She's a wonderful medic, studying under the one and only Tsuande. We'll keep her. Get her a room and food for when she wakes up. And Sasori... If she dies, I'll see to it you do too. " Sasori wasn't shocked, He knew that brat would weasel herself out of this. " As you wish leader. " Sasori walked back to the living room. " Yo, Danna, what did Pein say? " Deidara said excitedly. " He said were keeping her as a medic. " Sasori explained boredly. Deidara had to admit, he liked the fire in this pink haired girls eyes. She was defiantly feisty and he liked it. " Danna, she can sleep in my room! "

Sasori looked at the blonde haired boy and sighed, " Deidara, She's a weapon. As a ninja, you cannot grow attached to little konoichis you find in the woods. " Sasori was mad, that blonde brat was trying to steal his puppet. He had to devise a plan to keep them away from each other, but for now, the blonde could have her.

Deidara waited for Sakura to wake up for about three hours. He changed her bandages and even made her ramen. When those sapphire green eyes opened his heart skipped a beat.

" W-Where am I? " the pinkette asked eyeing her surroundings. Deidara didn't know wether to talk or stare. About five minutes later, he spoke, " Y-You're in the Akatsuki base, yeah. " Sakura looked disgusted to say the least. Deidara noticed her forehead crease. She looked at him and her eyes softened knowing well who he was. " How long? " She asked. " You've been with Sasori and I for about a week and at the base for a few hours, yeah. " He replied. Before he got to speak again, she sighed. " Does this mean... You want me to stay? " Deidara's eyebrow went up in surprise. " Actually, we want you as a medic, are you gonna stay,hmm? " She looked at him and bit her lip. " I can't believe this... But Kohona is so... Boring. Nobody appreciates me and thinks I'm weak. I've been working so hard to show Sasuke I'm worthy of his attention. To show that I did beat Sasori Akasuna, even if I had help from Granny Chiyo. I want to be noticed. I'm going to join. I'm going to join the Akatsuki. "She looked at him with hope, fresh tears wetting her eyes.

Deidara felt some connection to this girl, Back in Iwa, Nobody appreciated him. He was looked down upon, hated. Just because he was himself.

" Dammit, leave that blonde she-man with her once and he already bangs her! " Hidan was staring at the couple from the doorway with Sasori by his side. " H-Hidan... Y-You killed Asuma-Sensei.. How are you- " She was cut off by Hidan's smirk, " Im immortal pinky! As long as Jashin accepts me as a follower, I will be immortal and stronger than ever. " It's true half the Akatsuki was wiped out due to the Fourth Great Ninja War, but they were given another life for some reason. All Sakura knew was ' pinky ' was not a preferred nickname. She hated when the kids would call her that. She was always picked on when she was a kid, they always called her 'forehead' and 'Pinky'. She looked at Jashinist firmly.

" That is not my name. " She said sternly. He smirked and rolled his eyes, " And what might your name be exactly? " He asked amused. " My name is Sakura Haruno. Do not call me pinky, or whatever, call me Sakura. Got it? Sa-Ku-Ra. " She said emphasizing the syllables. Hidan had to admit, he was impressed by the courage this girl had. Not even the boys in the Akatsuki talked to him like that.

Hidan's smirk widened. " Fine. Sa-Ku-Ra. Welcome to the team. " He winked. Sakura was surprised to say the least. She never took him as flirtatious. Nevertheless, she stood up. " I smell like cat piss and vinegar. Can I shower?"

Deidara pointed toward a vermilion door, " Right in there Cherry, yeah. "

Sakura got into the shower.

' What the hell am I doing? ' She asked herself.

" I'm abandoning Kohona... My friends... Sasuke. "

" You okay in there Cherry, hmm? "

" Yeah, I'm coming. "

Sakura walked out. Deidara just looked at her. After a minute he spoke, " Sakura... Why do you want to join us? It's true we need a medic, but you're just that willing to drop Kohona and your friends... For us? "

She thought about it. " I know I'm leaving behind my life in Kohona.. I'm leaving my friends.. I know I shouldn't be.. But what exactly are they to me? I've always been the weakest link, Here they treat me as a person. I will not be left behind anymore. I refuse. " She gave a look of confidence.

The blonde was impressed by her little speech. Deidara put a hand on her hand and ruffled her hair.

"It's going to take a lot of work, but were going to show those losers in Konoha what happens when they neglect the Akatsuki's Cherry-Blossom! " He gave her an award winning smile.

There was a shifting noise at the door. " If you're going to be apart of the Akatsuki, there are rules you must follow. It's not just a lifelong party with horny boys, Sakura. "At this she blushed and turned towards the red-head standing at the door. " Personally, I could care less if you drop dead, but were comrades now, do you understand? You watch my back, I'll watch yours. "He stated. She nodded dumbly.


End file.
